Milkshake Overdose
by headstrong210
Summary: What happens when our favourite teal haired phantom man does the unexpected? That's why they say always expect the unexpected. WARNING! THIS IS 100% NONSENSE.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of shoes squeaking in the basketball court were common in the Seirin basketball club. Not to mention screams and yells from the members. Currently, they were all waiting for their phantom man. Who was late. It was a rare thing, as Kuroko Tetsuya was never late and hardly skipped practice.

"Where is that idiot!?" The coach, Riko Aida yelled angrily. "Bakagami, you're in the same class as him, right? Where is he!?"

"I swear I don't know! He left first thing when the bell rung!" Kagami Taiga, their ace yelled back. The doors of the court opened and a skipping figure came in.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Kuroko came skipping in, his usually plain, emotionless face replaced with Kiyoshi's smile, a glowing aura that rivaled Kise's and, and, was that flowers around him!? The team froze. This was not Kuroko. Kuroko opened his arms to hug Kagami, but fell to the floor instead.

"Did I make you guys wait long?" He said cheerfully as he got up, eyes sparkling like Nigou. Even Nigou backed away at his behavior.

"Beat him up! Beat him back to his senses!" Kagami yelled as Kuroko began chasing him for a hug. Just as Riko raised her hands, the gym door opened again.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise Ryouta yelled, busting in, Kasamatsu behind him. He spotted Kuroko and went for a bear hug, expecting to be avoided or fall to the floor. Instead, Kuroko hugged him back happily, a glowing aura around him.

"WAAAAH! Kurokocchi hugged me back!" Kise said, crying waterfall tears. Kasamatsu punched Kise on the head causing him to faint and fall to the floor.

"Don't do that! It's annoying! And anyway, what's with Kuroko?" He said while pushing Kuroko away from him.

"We have no idea."

"And shouldn't you know?"

The gym doors opened again. This time, Midorima and Takao came in, Midorima being pushed by Takao while holding a carrot. Takao waved to them. Midorima sighed.

"Kuroko left something at Shuutoku, and I wouldn't have bothered if Takao didn't drag me here, nanodayo." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses with his taped fingers. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him. He looked down and say a smiling Kuroko. He freaked out.

"Mi-do-ri-ma~"

"Someone kill him!" He shouted, pointing to the happy phantom man which went to hug Takao.

"What's going on!?" Takao said, running out of breath from Kuroko's hug.

"Just kill him already!" Midorima said.

"Let me beat him back into his senses!" Riko said and ran to Kuroko.

"No, kill him!"

"Why would I kill him!?"

* * *

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled as he opened the doors of Seirin's gym. He saw Midorima and their coach arguing about killing and beating. _That's weird. Midorima never loses his cool_. I wonder why. He thought. Suddenly, someone hugged him hard.

"Kise what the hell!" He said looking down, only to see his former shadow, which was currently surrounded with, with, flowers? "Tetsu!?"

"Aomine! Kill him!" Midorima yelled.

"Don't listen to him! Beat him back to his senses!" Riko argued.

Aomine shook Kuroko front and back. "Tetsu! What the hell!?"

"Don't just shake him, kill him!"

"Give him a slap!"

"Like hell I would!"

The gym door creaked open, revealing a 2 meter tall high, purple haired, snack monster .

"Is Kuro-chin here? He promised to bring me to a cheap café which sells snacks today.."

"I'm here, Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra~!" Kuroko said as he pulled the giant into a hug. Murasakibara dropped the bag of chips he was eating. "

"Did Kise-chin and Kuro-chin switch bodies?"

"Kill him, Murasakibara!" Midorima yelled.

"Slap him across the face!" Riko shouted.

"Just shake him!" Aomine argued.

"Just kill him!"

"Why would someone kill him, you smart yet stupid green hair!" Riko argued.

"And why would someone slap him?!"

"Let's take pictures for blackmailing!" Koganei shouted, pulling out his phone. The rest followed his example and began.

"Let's see how it turned out…"

"EHHHHHHIIIII!?"

The photos were full of Takao. His eyes, his face, his arm, his butt, everything, but Kuroko. They gawked at the photos.

"TAKAO!"

The two of them(Takao and Kuroko)high fived.

"Takao! Don't do that! You have tainted their phones! Seeing this would get them iinto a car accident! Not that I care about them."Midorima said

"What you actually mean, nanodayo, is that you care about the so much, nanodayo…." The two of them chanted, then high fiving again.

"What the heck!?" Midorima yelled.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagami yelled, running around the gym, chased by Kuroko, who wanted a hug.

Kagami ran a few rounds before running towards Aomine, making him run from Kuroko too. Then Midorima and Takao got chased too. Kuroko would have got Murasakibara if he didn't run, joining them. Kise stayed on the ground. Akashi came in, and once he saw Kuroko, his left eye began twitching before he started running too.

"Aka-chin, you're also running?"Murasakibara said in between his panting.

"A Tetsuya like this is indeed creepy." He replied, left eye still twitching.

"Even the fearless captain is scared of him!?" Kagami shouted.

"That's why I said to kill him!" Midorima answered.

"We wouldn't kill Tetsu for something like this!" Aomine replied, breathless.

One by one, members of Seirin started getting chased too. Then Kasamatsu, then Nigou. They ran around the gym, around the school, out of the school, on the road, around Maji Burger, around the street basketball court, through the park, up and down a mountain, in and out a forest, out the school, around the school, around the gym, onto the basketball court. By the time they reached there, they were all breathless. But Kuroko hadn't run out of energy. They repeated, but this time in and out of Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou and the train station. They got many stares from passerbys, all wondering how a small boy could terrify so many bulky basketball players. They also passed by the regulars of those schools, but they ran so fast they didn't know what was going on.

Kuroko won.

"Okay, Tetsuya…." Akashi said, panting. "How many milkshakes did you have this morning."

"Maji burger had a buy one free two sale! So I had around thirty?"

"Say no more."

They all fainted.

* * *

**Headie: This is something quick we did for fun**

**Strongie: And its not supposed to make sense, okay?**

**Headie:Please tell us if you loved it or hated it**

**Strongie:Or if it was crappy or awesome**

**Both: Cause we'll really appreciate it!**


	2. Epilogue

**Headie:We decided to make an epilogue for this story.**

**Strongie: Who COULDN'T be traumatized after seeing Kuroko like this?**

**Headie: We're just bullying the KnB characters...**

* * *

**Seirin**

"Ohayo, minna-san." A familiar teal-head said as he walked into the gym. He expected a slightly shocked reaction, but not for them to jump up and hug each other in fear. A huge question mark appeared on top of his head. The whole Seirin team shivered at the sight of him. _Since when was I that scary?_ He thought.

"What's wrong, minna-san?" He asked.

"Y-y-you're back to normal now?" Kagami asked, shaking. Another question mark appeared on his head.

"What do you mean, Kagami-kun? I was always like this."

"That's good. Welcome back!" Kyoshi and Hyuuga pat his head carefully before going to run laps. Kuroko just stared. _They're suddenly sweating some kind of weird sweat._ He thought. He put down his bag and went to run laps. Halfway across the court, he saw their lifeless bodies lying on the ground.

**Shuutoku**

Midorima came into the gym, covered in water and mud. The regulars stared at him.

"WAH! Shin-chan! What happened to you? Did you forget your lucky item today?" Takao yelled, pointing at him.

"….Nanodayo…" Was Midorima's reply as he went to go change.

Midorima was not focused at all during practice. His shots were less graceful and he seemed less alert. His movements were much slower and he was shivering throughout the practice match.

"What the heck happened to you, Midorima!?" Miyaji yelled, angry at the shooters lack of attention.

"Yeah, Shin-chan. What happened to you?" Takao asked. "Or are you still traumatized?"

"Traumatized? Of what?" Miyaji asked.

"Of nanodayo! Because of nanodayo I have been nanodayo-ing this whole nanodayo! My nanodayo also nanodayo-ed and now I have to nanodayo this nanodayo nanodayo!" Midorima shouted, frustrated.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Uh, Shin-chan, we didn't get a single word you said."

**Kaijou**

Kise whistled as he strolled into the Kaijou gym.

"Ohayo minna-" He said cheerfully before getting a kick in the stomach by Kasamatsu.

"Don't say that! Especially in that tone!" Kasamatsu shouted at him.

"But I always speak in this tone-ssu!" A kick in the face.

"You listen to your senpai!" Kasamatsu scolded him.

"What's wrong, Kasamatsu?" Nakamura asked. "You don't get this annoyed by Kise."

"Because of that tone! It brings nightmares!"

"Nightmares?"

**Yosen**

Himuro walked into the gym, holding a milkshake. He suspected Murasakibara to want something sweet, so he randomly grabbed a milkshake for him. Murasakibara had started to come to practice more often now after their defeat to Seirin.

"Hey Murasakibara this is for you!" He said once he saw the violet-haired player. He froze.

"M-muro-chin, is t-t-t-that a milkshake?"

"Yeah. What else would it be?"

"IT'S A MILKSHAKE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Murasakibara screamed as he ran to hide in a corner of the gym. Himuro just stared.

"What's so bad about the milkshake?"

"It's horrible! It's evil! It can turn someone into Kise-chin!"

"What's so bad about Kise?"

"It's really bad!"

"Kise isn't an 'it'."

**Touou**

Aomine shot a three-pointer before shaking a little. They were currently having a practice match, Aomine's group in the lead. It started again, and Aomine received a pass from his teammate. It was coming towards him, but he didn't react. It was like he was frozen. The ball hit him flat in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi, his childhood friend ran to his care. "Why didn't you react?"

"Passes…..scary….nightmares…"

"What do you mean passes are scary and bring nightmares?"

"Scary…Tetsu…creepy…..nightmares….horrible…"

"Kuroko-kun's scary and creepy and brings nightmares which are horrible?"

By this time, all of the players and the coach had gathered around their ace, which was _shaking _at the _thought_ of his former shadow.

"Dai-chan! Tetsu doesn't bring nightmares! What do you mean?"

"Tetsu…turned….Kise…hyper…..passes…creepy…..nightmares….."

Aomine passed out. They just stared.

"What DO you mean?"

**Rakuzan**

The uncrowned generals stared at their fearless captain, who was shaking and left eye was twitching after Mayuzumi had mentioned Kuroko. He was staring at his half closed locker, shaking as if he was trapped in a freezer.

"Akashi, what's wrong?"

"Akashi?"

"Hello?"

"Uh, Akashi?"

"Mayuzumi, triple of today's training menu." Akashi mumbled, but loud enough for them to hear. "Don't you ever mention Tetsuya in front of me ever again. Or I will personally chop. You. down."

They just stared at him. Although he said that, he was still shaking and his left eye twitched vigorously. Cold sweat dripped down his face and if any one of them noticed properly, his eyes were full of horror.

**Kuroko**

Kuroko walked down the streets to Maji burger. The whole time in training, everyone was terrified of him, all shakng and sweating cold sweat. Huuga and Kiyoshi had fainted after patting his head. Kuroko sighed. He didn't know he was that scary. Something caught his eye. He gasped and nearly dropped hi bag.

_Tomorrow! Maji Burger milkshake offer! Buy 1 free 3 !_

They all didn't know what was in store for them tomorrow.

* * *

**Headie: If you want us to explain any of their reactions, you can PM us and we'll tell you!**

**Strongie: I like Aomine's.**

**Headie: Really? I prefer Midorima's...**

**Strongie: Maybe you could tell us whose you like most?**


	3. Epilogue 2-becuz it was requested

**Headie:We received so many requests for another chapter, so…**

**Strongie:Here it is!**

* * *

Seirin just stared at their uninvited guest. When I say uninvited, I really mean it. Currently in their gym, they had all the regulars and aces from Yosen, Kaijou, Rakuzan, Shuutoku and Touou. They were all dragging their aces, which were doing stupid things. Except Kaijou. Their captain was shaking at Kise's every word. Midorima's words all became nanodayo. Murasakibara refused to eat anything vanilla. Aomine had gotten a fear of passes. Akashi's left eye was-stil-twitching. Seirin sweat dropped, but they all froze when they heard the gym door open again. They all turned that way.

Light blue hair.

Shining eyes.

Mountains of flowers around him.

A glowing aura which made Kise's look like trash.

A huge smile that made Teppei's look like trash too.

Skipping so much it made Riko's skipping look like nothing.

Humming a song.

Milkshake in hand.

Screams from the aces-and Kasamatsu-.

Stares from the regulars.

A shaking Seirin.

This could only mean one thing.

"Ohayo~Minna~san~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

The Shuutoku team stared at the quiet teal haired boy who had became hyper. He started hugging the traumatized aces and Seirin, then looked at their direction. Miyaji held his hand out to his teammates.

"Someone get me a pineapple."

Kimura, shaking, handed him a huge one. Aiming, Miyaji really threw the pineapple at Kuroko, expecting it to hit his head and for him to snap back to normal. The pineapple flew in the air, and down, and down, and into Kuroko's hands.

"Wow! A pineapple!" Kuroko said. "It flew out of nowhere!"

What he did next was uncalled for.

Kuroko started to do a little jig, holding the pineapple all over the place and dancing around with it. He tossed it around and kept dancing around the court. Shuutoku gawked. Miyaji was frozen. Takao didn't help when he grabbed a pineapple and joined Kuroko.

"TAKAO!" They yelled angrily, dragging him back to beat him up.

* * *

The Touou regulars stared at the dancing Kuroko. Sakurai was shaking tremendously.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" Wakamatsu shouted, pointing at Kuroko, turning to his teammates. Imayoshi pushed up his glasses, shivering.

"That is Kuroko, no doubt."

"But Tetsu isn't like this! He doesn't just, just, just dance out of nowhere!" Momoi exclaimed.

Kuroko came up to them and saw Sakurai's bento.

"Wah~ bento! Lemme have some!" He chirped, taking his food. Sakurai couldn't move, and he just stood there, holding out his lunch box.

Kuroko finished it.

"Wah! Kuroko doesn't have that much of an appetite!" Momoi screamed, holding out the lunchbox. She then turned to the dancing Kuroko. _Please tell me this is a load of nonsense…_

* * *

Himuro felt his eye twitch like Akashi. He had never been so scared of someone before, and he had never seen Taiga shiver so much-besides dogs_-. No wonder Murasakibara is so afraid._ He flinched as Kuroko came over. Kuroko looked at Wei Liu's name tag.

"WAH~e you really Japanese? Your name is Chinese? Are you a half? Or are you actually Chinese? Or are you just Japanese?" Kuroko asked the taller man with sparkling eyes.

"Uhhhhh….." Wei Liu tried to answer, but Kuroko ran up to Himuro.

"Wow! You look so emo!" Kuroko said, patting his hair. "You mustn't be very popular, right? You look so~emo~"

Himuro seriously wanted to grab Kuroko and attempt to throw his into the basketball hoop. Not because he was angry at him calling him emo, nut because this was too much. He didn't think twice. He grabbed Kuroko by the waist and aimed towards the basket. His team gasped.

"H-Himuro! You can't do that!"

"If you're angry, just yell!"

* * *

Kaijou didn't stop Himuro when he attempted to shoot Kuroko. Kise did.

"Don't do that to Kurokocchi!" He said as he hugged Kuroko in a tight hug as Yosen dragged Himuro back. Kasamatsu jumped. They stared at him as he jumped higher and higher, then falling, landing on Kise. They sweatdropped.

"What's wrong with him!?" Hayakawa shouted, pointing at Kuroko. He was currently torturing Kasamatsu with his voice, as Kasamatsu ran towards them. They flinched and backed away, only to get an earful of Kuroko's Kise voice.

They were all terrified of Kise now.

* * *

Rakuzan stared at their fearless-well-not-anymore-captain. His left eye was twitching more tremendously than before.

"Akashi? Hey Akashi?" Mayuzumi said, waving his hand in front of Akashi's eyes. Akashi didn't blink.

What was next was uncalled for.

Akashi Seijuurou, the almighty captain of Teikou and Rakuzan, had just run away. The regulars gawked.

"Akashi! Where are you going?!" They shouted, jaw dropped. They then realized why.

Kuroko was coming this way.

His eyes widened at Nebuya.

"Wah~ It's a huge gorilla human!" He exclaimed. "I can climb on it!" He said as he hung onto Nebuya's arm. Nebuya freaked and began shaking his arm. The rest of the regulars tried to pull him off, but he just treated it like a game. Kuroko would dodge and duck, avoiding their grip and keeping his grip on Nebuya. Mayuzumi sneaked up behind him. He went for a tackle.

"YAAAAAAH!" He shouted, jumping towards Kuroko.

He got a kick in the face.

* * *

"He's unstoppable…." Seirin said as they took off for their lives. The rest followed their example, running away from Kuroko. They repeated the route they took just 2 days ago. Passerby's still wondered how a cheerful, lively and tiny kid freaked out so many well built players.

* * *

"Welcome to this year's InterHigh!"

"Yosh! Now let's begin the opening ceremony!"

"There! We have one of the three kings of Tokyo-Shuutoku!"

"And we have The New Crowned Tyrant—Touou Academy!"

" The Blue Elites—Kaijou High!"

"The Shield of Aegis—Yosen Academy!"

"We even have The Emperor of Creation—Rakuzan!"

The respected teams walked in proudly.

"Last but not least, The Miraculous New Star—Seirin High!"

The 5 teams' members flinched at the sound. They turned to Seirin, and saw them walking in with the blue haired boy who constantly gave them nightmares. Even Seirin was shaking.

Expect the Unexpected.

They fled.

Screaming.

Around and out the stadium.

Some fainted.

Midorima kept saying nanodayo like it was a prayer.

Murasakibara shivered away from his sweets.

You could see Aomine's ghost fly out.

Kise was smiling happily, chasing away his teammates, much to his shock.

Akashi's eye was twitching so much it could fall out any moment.

"W-whats going on? They're fleeing!Away from Seirin!"

"Even Seirin is fleeing!"

* * *

**Headie: We hope you like it!**

**Strongie: Please tell us which teams' reaction you like the best!**

**Headie: Pineapple dance!**

***Music plays and they start dancing with the pineapple***


	4. Author Note

**Strongie: Hi guys! I know we aren't supposed to leave author notes but I just want to tell you guys to go to our Bio page because we're having a poll which will run for quite sometime. It is about which character you want us to do an overdose story on! You can choose up to 2 characters! PLEASE go and vote.. PLEASE?**


End file.
